Everything Left 2 Live 4
by DaBees111
Summary: They say college is a life changing experience. No one knew how true that would be. OC. Rated M for language/violence/gore


**Well, I'm a little discouraged. 0 reviews. Oh well, first chapter was just to get to introduce the characters, 2nd chapter has a little more action involved, but still mostly a filler and introducing a few more elements that are going to come into play.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Left 4 Dead or anything involved with it.**

_When I wake up the next morning, I get the feeling that somethings not quite right, besides the unwanted hangover. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom, and when I come back in, Chucks getting up. I go over and check my phone, and the text I have makes me freeze and drop my phone_.

"Ugh, dude, easy with the noise, my head is fuckin' killing me," Chuck groaned as the sound from my phone hitting the ground made a loud enough thud. "What's up?"

"Sammy was attacked going back to her room this morning, she got away to her room though," I reply.

"She got attacked and she sent you a text? What the fuck? Why didn't she call you?"

I check my phone and see four missed calls, all from Sammy. "Uhhhh, she did actually, guess I didn't hear it ring. We gotta go over there and do something about this guy," I say as I walk over to my closet and get my bat out.

"Two things. Why are you getting your bat? And where the fucks your roommate?" Chuck asks, pointing out he's still not here.

"Who the fuck cares about him, its fuckin' awesome that he ain't here, so don't complain. And I'm getting my bat just in case, you know, self-defense or something."

"Yea that's true, that kids an ass from what you've told me. And technically, it would be assault with you having the bat if you're planning on confronting him, and he'd be going at you in self-defense."

I stare at him, kinda angrily for a second, then realize that he's right and put the bat down and say, "Shut up asshole."

"I'll remember that if I ever have to bail you out of jail, Cuz."

"Yeah, whatever. Get dressed, let's go."

Two minutes later, we were both dressed and walking over to Sammy's dorm. I put on a pair of dark blue American Eagle jeans, my white K-Swiss shoes with black decals, and a Derrick Rose t-shirt (it was a pretty warm day and we didn't really need hoodies or jackets). Chuck put on a pair of just plain blue jeans and a black polo with white stripes with a pair of black Nikes. When we left, we didn't notice the mess of what appeared to be a riot down the hall from my room. When we got outside, we looked around and noticed that there was practically no one around outside, giving both of us an eerie feeling that couldn't be explained.

Chuck looked down the street lining the dorms and then turned to me, "Dude, is it always this empty on Saturdays?"

"No." I say getting the same feeling of uneasiness looking down the street. There weren't even any signs of wildlife coming from the forest behind the dorms. "Right, lets hurry up and get there. Kay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Chuck replies, and we take off on a brisk walk to Sammy's dorm, which is just two buildings over from mine.

When we got to the front door, we noticed that it was slightly ajar, which set off a few more alarms because the campus has a strict security protocol. We walked in cautiously, checking both ways down the first floor hallway. There still weren't any signs of life and we were practically freaking out as we sprinted up the four flights of stairs to Sammy's floor.

Chuck was first to Sammy's room (which is kinda strange because this was his first time in the building) and pounded on the door, mostly out of adrenaline.

"Dude, how did you know where her room was?" I ask as I walk up behind him.

"Has her name on the door, went to the first Samantha I saw," He replied, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Riiiiiigt, good point," I say as the door opens, revealing Sammy in a dark room.

"Hurry up, get in here," She quickly says, sounding kinda startled. She was still in her pajamas which consisted of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Why don't you have any lights on? And where's your roommate?" I ask out of concern.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I woke up. And don't turn on the lights, it will attract them." She says, in a loud whisper. Me and Chuck share a glance and then look back over to Sammy.

"Ummm, attract who?" I ask, taking a step towards her.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the window. "Look out the blinds."

I look out onto the campus on the other side of her building and froze. There were hundreds of people, or what looked like people, gathered around attacking each other. I looked closer and saw that many of them were missing limbs and bleeding profusely, but didn't seem to notice and continued going after others.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chuck asks, kinda peeved as he walks over and looks out the window. "Hooooo-ly shit, are those zombies?"

I finally pull myself away from the window and look over to Chuck, then to Sammy and see that she's visibly shaking, but still able to nod her head slowly.

"Was the person who attacked you earlier a zombie?" I ask her.

Again, she isn't able to answer but nods her head. I walk over and wrap her up in a hug, trying to comfort her the best I can.

"Alright we need a plan." Chuck says, breaking the silence.

"Okay, um, where's the safest building on campus?" I ask, more rhetorically than anything because I know where it is, and I'm not even sure we should try and go there because it's all the way across campus, which was a good mile, mile and a half walk, throw in the zombies and it could be a much longer walk than that.

"Kirkoff…" Sammy sighs, confirming my fear.

"Right, well, I think we should get something to defend ourselves with, empty out our backpacks, and go over to the store connected to the cafeteria and get supplies, then get our asses over to Kirkoff." Chuck says not knowing how far away Kirkoff is, but I had to admit, it was a better plan than I had to sit and wait. "Now how far away is this building?"

"The other side of the campus. One, maybe two miles." I reply.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for then?" He asks as he walks over to the door confidently.

I look down into Sammy's eyes and see that she's terrified. So I give her a kiss and say, "I promise you, we will get there safe. C'mon, we gotta go back to my dorm and get a few things."

"Can I get dressed first?" she asks.

"Uh yeah, we'll be out in the hall. We'll knock if something happens."

"Kay." Chuck and I walked out into the hall to wait and keep guard. A few moments later, Sammy came out dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black jacket with a white tank top on underneath and a pair of white Converse shoes. She had her backpack with her and it appeared that there was a change of clothes inside, as well as a drawstring bag with our schools logo on it for smaller supplies.

"Wow, you look good," I said admiringly, "Alright, let's get going." We walked down to the lobby of her building and looked outside and saw that there weren't any zombies out front yet, but when we got outside we saw that there were a few buildings over, and if we didn't move fast, we'd attract them, and maybe more.

We took off on a jog to get to my building as soon as possible so we wouldn't get a surprise attack. When we get to the front door, we notice that the window is smashed open and there is blood splattered on the ground.

"Shit. We gotta move with caution. Kenny, you go front, I'll watch the back." Chuck says, kinda taking the lead of the group.

As we're climbing the stairs to my floor, I start to get a little agitated at the dynamics of our group and have the same thought going through my head. 'I gotta get my cool here and take control of the group. I know more about the campus than Chuck. He's a good leader, but he just doesn't know the place as well as I do.'

I open the door leading to my hall and look around the corner to make sure it's clear. Two doors on the far end of the hallway across from my room are open.

"The doors across from mine are open. Let me go and check and I'll call you over if it's clear." I whisper back to Chuck and Sammy.

Sammy squeezes my arm a little and I turn and look her in the eyes. "Be careful," she says, obviously still scared from her earlier encounter.

I lean in and kiss her. "Don't worry, I will be," I promise and walk down the hallway, and sidle up against the wall when I get to the first open door. I peer in around the corner and see that it's empty, so I quickly move past it to the wall between the two doors and wave Chuck and Sammy up.

As they're walking over as silently as possible, I use hand signals to say as best as I can that the first rooms empty. I look around the corner and into the second room, gagging at what I saw. On the floor was my neighbor Cam, eyes facing the doorway, as someone I couldn't recognize was crouched over him, digging out his insides.

"Yeah, don't look in here." I whisper back to Sammy and Chuck. "Alright, Chuck, come here. I'm gonna go to open my door, keep your eye on this, if he gets up, do whatever you can to keep him away."

He nods, as I tip-toe to the other side of the hall, Sammy following me. I pull out my key and put it into the lock, turning quickly to make sure that the zombie didn't hear me, which he didn't. Chuck looks back at me quickly then back to the room. I turn the key and the lock clicking was a lot louder than I had hoped as I hear I grunt from the other room.

"SHIT!" I hear Chuck yell as I look back and see that the zombie sees us and is getting up to chase after us.

I open the door hastily and turn to Sammy, "SAMMY GET IN!"

She sprints into the room, Chuck right after her, and the zombies coming right at me. I give it a shove backwards and run into the room, slamming the door behind me. There was a banging at the door for a few minutes, but ceased as the zombie went back to the other room.

"Damn… that was close." Chuck says, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, and you were supposed to watching my back, not running into the room, prick." I reply a little angry about that.

"Yeah… my bad. Panicked…, won't happen again." He says honestly.

"Right, whatever, be sure of that." I say as we pound fists. "Now, get your backpack and find anything you can use as a weapon. Not my bat, that's mine."

He grabs his bag and empties it out except for a change of clothes, grabs a black hoodie, then goes about the room looking for a weapon. I walk over to my desk and grab my bag and do the same as Chuck, and then grabbed my bat and a black Nike jacket.

A few minutes later, we come back together. All of us have our bags, I have my bat, Chuck ripped the towel rack of the wall and has a metal pole for a weapon, and Sammy put a few cans of Axe and a couple of lighters into her drawstring bag and kept one of each out to use as a handheld flamethrower.

I look to both of them and put my arm around Sammy's shoulders. "You ready?"

**Alright there's chapter 2, action coming next chapter, I promise. Again, reviews/comments/suggestions are welcomed.**

**Peace, Bees**


End file.
